Botanical/commercial classification: Torenia hybrida/Torenia Plant.
Varietal denomination: cv. Sunrenirirepa.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Torenia plant that was obtained as a spontaneous mutation of unknown causation of the xe2x80x98Sunrenimuxe2x80x99 variety (U.S Plant Pat. No. 10,120).
The Torenia is a very popular plant and is used for flower bedding and potting in the summer season. There are only a few varieties of the Torenia plant which have a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and a great profusion of blooms.
Accordingly, this invention is aimed at obtaining a new variety having vivid red purple flower petals without a yellow eye color, a semi-erect growth habit, medium branching, and great profusion of blooms.
The new variety of Torenia plant was discovered during January 1997 primarily on the basis of the distinctive flower color during propagation of xe2x80x98Sunrenimuxe2x80x99 variety at Yokaichi-shi, Shiga-ken, Japan. The new Torenia plant was propagated by the use of cuttings beginning in January 1997, and then was grown in flower beds and pots beginning in April 1997. The botanical characteristics of the plant were examined using a similar xe2x80x98Crown Violetxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States) and the parental variety for comparison. As a result, it was concluded that the new Torenia plant of the present invention is distinguishable from all other varieties whose existence is known to me. The new variety is uniform and stable in its characteristics has been named xe2x80x98Sunrenirirepaxe2x80x99.
In the following description the color-coding is in accordance with The R.H.S. Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England. A color chart based on The Japan Color Standard for Horticultural Plants (J.H.S. Color Chart) is also added for reference.
The xe2x80x98Sunrenimuxe2x80x99 parent plant variety was obtained from crossing the xe2x80x98Crown Violetxe2x80x99 variety having purplish white flower petals as the female parent and the xe2x80x98Con Colorxe2x80x99 variety having strong bluish purple flower petals as the pollen parent. This cross was carried out during February 1993 at Shimamoto-cho, Mishima-gun, Osaka-fu, Japan.
The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Crown Violetxe2x80x99 namely are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Erect.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 20-30 cm.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 30-50 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 3.0 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Few.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 1-3 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Serrate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-4.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Deep.
Color.xe2x80x94Dark yellow green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3508).
Pubescence of upper side.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Lateral.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 20-30 mm.
Color of floral tube.xe2x80x94Soft violet (R.H.S. 92C, J.H.S. 8008).
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Purplish white (R.H.S. 62D, J.H.S. 8001).
Yellow eye color.xe2x80x94Present. Vivid yellow (R.H.S. 17C, J.H.S. 2507).
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 1.5-2.0 cm in length.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Anther color.xe2x80x94White.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: Low resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold.
xe2x80x83The main botanical characteristics of xe2x80x98Con Colorxe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Decumbent.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 10-15 cm.
Plant extension.xe2x80x94Approximately 50-70 cm.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Many.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 4-6 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Crenate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-2.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.0-2.0 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color (upper side).xe2x80x94Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3508).
Pubescence of upper side.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Lateral.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 20-30 mm.
Color of floral tube.xe2x80x94Moderate purple (R.H.S. 83B, J.H.S. 8613).
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Single color; Deep purple (R.H.S. 89C, J.H.S. 8311).
Yellow eye color.xe2x80x94Absent.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 3.0-5.0 cm in length.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Anther color.xe2x80x94White.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: High resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold.
xe2x80x83The main botanical characteristics of the Torenia plant xe2x80x98Sunrenimuxe2x80x99 variety are as follows:
Plant:
Growth habit.xe2x80x94Semi-erect, the stems hang down pliantly when potted in a hanging pot.
Plant height.xe2x80x94Approximately 10-20 cm.
Plant width.xe2x80x94Approximately 50-60 cm, and the stem extends to length of approximately 60 cm from the base.
Growth.xe2x80x94Medium branching with a great profusion of blooms and the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.
Blooming period.xe2x80x94June to November in the southern Kanto area, Japan. The plant shape does not change throughout this period.
Stem:
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0 mm.
Anthocyanin pigmentation.xe2x80x94Present.
Branching.xe2x80x94Medium.
Pubescence.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Length of internode.xe2x80x94Approximately 6-8 cm.
Leaf:
Phyllotaxis.xe2x80x94Opposite.
Shape of blade.xe2x80x94Serrate.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.
Width.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.5 cm.
Depth of incision.xe2x80x94Medium.
Color (upper side).xe2x80x94Moderate olive green (R.H.S. 137A, J.H.S. 3508).
Pubescence of upper side.xe2x80x94Sparse.
Flower:
Facing direction.xe2x80x94Lateral.
Diameter.xe2x80x94Approximately 2.0-3.0 cm.
Length.xe2x80x94Approximately 30-40 mm.
Color of floral tube.xe2x80x94Light purple (R.H.S. 92B, J.H.S. 8303).
Color of petal.xe2x80x94Single color, dark reddish purple (R.H.S. 83B, J.H.S. 8909).
Yellow eye color.xe2x80x94Absent.
Calyx.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 cm in length.
Anthocyanin pigmentation of calyx limb.xe2x80x94Present.
Peduncle.xe2x80x94Approximately 1.5-2.0 mm in thickness, and approximately 2.0-3.0 cm in length.
Reproductive organs.xe2x80x941 pistil and 4 stamens.
Anther color.xe2x80x94White.
Flowering duration.xe2x80x94Medium.
Physiological and ecological characteristics: Medium resistance to diseases and pests, high tolerance to heat and low tolerance to cold. The plant grows and has flowers commonly when grown in the shade of trees.
The new xe2x80x98Sunrenirirepaxe2x80x99 plant has a semi-erect growth habit, and forms vivid red purple flower petals without a yellow eye. The new plant displays medium branching and forms a great profusion of blooms with the entire plant remaining in bloom for a considerable period of time.
The new variety the present invention has been asexually reproduced by the use of cuttings at Kitakoma-gun Yamanashi-ken, Japan. Such propagation has confirmed that the characteristics are firmly fixed and are reliably transmitted to subsequent generations.